


Egy hétfő délután

by pucomano



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucomano/pseuds/pucomano
Summary: Lehetséges variáció, az egyik kedvenc messenger üzenetemet követő délutánra. Alt er Love! EVAK örökre.





	Egy hétfő délután

**Author's Note:**

> Első és eddig egyetlen fikcióm, amit, akkor, nagyon ki kellett írjak magamból. Most szeretném megosztani bárkivel, aki rátalál. :D Hiába EVAK ezt hozza ki az ember lányából. Köszönöm, ha elolvasod, építő kritikákat szívesen fogadok. Kérlek ne légy nagyon kemény... akkor, talán még születhet valami új. Minden Szerelem ;) Alt er Love

**Előszó**

 

**_Messenger üzenetek_ **

**_2016.11.28 hétfő_ **

**Even Kosegruppa**

**Ma 14:27**

Amit a tus alatt csináltál ma reggel, uh…

  Mi van vele?

Nem tudok koncentrálni

Itt ülök angolon egy hatalmas merevedéssel.

Találkozzunk suli után, és megteszem újra.

Mikor végzel?

15:35

Akkor várlak a KB előtt.

Életem férfija.

Hahaha

Fogd be <3

 

 

 

_Egy hétfő délután_

 

15:35

 

15:33

Istenem, de lassan telnek a másodpercek…

Fejemben képek cikáznak, érintések, hangok, illatok.

15:35

És megszólalt! Végre kicsengettek!

A szekrényem felé tartok a folyosón, miközben a srácok is mellém csapódnak. Mindenki igyekszik gyorsan megszabadulni a nem kívánatos cuccoktól, majd együtt indulunk az iskola kapuja felé.

Pizzázni hívnak, de mosolyogva búcsúzom, más tervem van.

**_Even._ **

Igen, Ő a tervem. Legutolsó üzenetét olvasva, szinte átéltem a reggelt. Még mindig remegek. Gyanítom, ez az érzés nem fog egyhamar megszűnni.

Hosszú léptekkel sietek a KB felé. Már messziről látom magas alakját. Zöld kabát, bordó sapka, sötét sál a nyaka körül. Kezei lazán a kabátzsebben, és engem figyel. Mosolyog, a szemei is. Mintha napsugarakban fürödnék. Lassítok lépteimen, hogy minél tovább érezzem melegét.

Elé érek, megállok. Úgy szeretném megcsókolni, de még nem. Erre még nem készültem fel, így csak mosolygunk egymásra két -Halla! kíséretében.

-Bemegyünk?- kérdezi.

-Te, akarsz?- kérdem én.

Szemöldöke megrándul, megrázza fejét, miközben megnyalja alsó ajkát.

-Talán induljunk haza, mert alig várom, hogy beváltsd az ígéretedet!

Bólintok, ennyi telik tőlem. És vigyorgok, mint egy idióta. Persze, hogy én is ezt akarom. Ki az a bolond, aki tovább húzná az időt, amikor a mennybe készül.

Elindulunk, csendben sétálunk egymás mellett. Lépteink teljes szinkronban. Cipőinket nézem, ahogy fogy alattuk az út, amely haza visz. Az albérletbe, a szobámba, az ágyamba. Minket. Ránézek, és látom, Ő engem figyel. Olyan tiszta a tekintete. Égszínkék csillogás, látom benne a mosolyomat. Gyönyörű, és nehezem mondom ki magamban, mert alig tudom elhinni, de az Én gyönyörűm.

Befordulunk az utcasarkon, sehol egy élő ember. Nem bírja ki. Megfogja karom és a kapualjba húz. Tenyerét arcomra szorítja, és megcsókol. Először ellenkezek, de amikor megérzem ajkait, végem. Meleg, puha, gyengéd a szája. Lábam nem akar megtartani, így gyorsan véget vetek a csóknak.

-Gyere, menjünk fel, már itthon vagyunk.

-Tudom, de olyan régóta várok erre. Mióta utoljára érintettem a szádat ma reggel, másra sem tudok gondolni.

Én sem, de ezt most nem kötöm az orrára. Megfogom a kezét, és kinyitom az ajtót. Belépünk rajta, de most én vagyok, aki türelmetlen. Hátamat a falnak vetem, és kabátjába markolva magamhoz húzom. A száját akarom, a forró nyelvét a számban, hogy ne legyek már ilyen szomjas. Hogy csillapíthassa sóvárgó vágyaimat. Csak amíg felérünk az elsőre, csak amíg már nem lesz köztünk semmi akadály. Nyelve simogatja ajkaimat, csiklandozza az enyémet, hívja, kéri, hogy játsszon. Érzem, ahogy egyre szűkebb a nadrágom, és tudom, mert nekem feszül, hogy az Övé is.

Ajtó csapódik valahol.

Na, most elég, indulás felfelé. Szorítom forró tenyerét, húzom magam után a lépcsőkön. Szemem előtt párás köd a csók miatt. Mosolygok. Végre nyitom az ajtót, és belépünk. Hallgatózunk egy kicsit, hogy van-e itthon valaki. Csend. Ekkora szerencsét, csak Mi vagyunk. Szemem fogva tartja tekintetét, miközben levesszük a sálat, sapkát, kabátot, cipőt. Utánam jön, szorosan követ. Érzem, hogy engem figyel, a testem érzi.

A szobába érve ledobjuk a táskákat, és csak állunk egymással szemben. Most, hogy itt az alkalom, valahogy nem kell már sietni. Leül az ágyra, és magához húz. Fejét mellkasomra szorítja, és úgy ölel, mint aki belém akar bújni. Ujjaim elvesznek hajában, ujjbegyeim szinte szikráznak, ahogy fejbőréhez érnek. Lehunyom szemem és tudom, hogy hallja mennyire dobog a szívem, majd kiugrik a helyéről. Lassan simogatja a hátamat. Felemeli fejét, tekintetemet keresi. Lehajolok hozzá, mert már nem bírom ezt a gyönyörűséget, ahogy rám néz. Ajkunk összeér. Táncolnak nyelveink, isszuk egymást. Az ölébe ülök. Keze besiklik a pólóm alá, lélegzetem elakad. Forró tenyere felkúszik egészen a vállamig, majd lassan halad lefelé. A farmeren keresztül a fenekemre simul. Érzem kemény szorítását, ahogy magához húz. Ágyékunk egymáshoz szorul. Visszafojtott nyögése elhal ajkaimon. Ujjaimmal mellkasán babrálok, majd lehúzom róla az inget. Ő is ezt teszi az enyémmel, ledobjuk a pólókat. Meztelen mellkasunk összeér. Érzem a bőre illatát, az utánozhatatlan Even illatot. Apró mellbimbói hasamat csiklandozzák. Ajka most a nyakamat ízleli, fogaival csiklandoz, vörösen izzó jelet hagyva maga után. Testem feszül, töltődik, robbanni készül. Lenyomom az ágyra, és apró puszikkal borítom arcát. Homlokát, szemeit, állát. Ujjai a hajamba merülnek. Kezem a hasán. Érzem, ahogy megrándul érintésem alatt, és felnyög. Tenyeremet farmerjára csúsztatom. Uh, mintha az enyémet érinteném, kemény. Lassan simítom újra, meg újra. A puszik lefelé tartanak a mellkasán, halk hangon a nevemet motyogja. ’Isak.’

Ujjaim kibontják övcsatját, a cipzár gyorsan enged. Lehúzom farmerját, zokniját, majd levetem a sajátomat is. Tekintetem az övébe fúródik, már nincs kérdés, csak válasz. Mindent ledobunk.

Lassan föléje borulok, és testemmel ránehezedek. Átölel, és gyorsan fölém hengeredik. Most Ő borítja puszikkal arcomat, nyakamat. Mellbimbóim kemények, ahogy az ágyékom is. Lassan halad lefelé, kezem a vállát szorítja. Köldökömnél felemeli fejét, tekintetünk összekapcsolódik. Arcunk kipirulva, a vágy csillogó homályt vet pupillánkra. Ölembe hajtja fejét, először ajkával cirógatja farkamat. Nyelve követi a példát. Forró, puha. Ahogy szája szorosan körém simul, majd mozogni kezd, fejem a párnára csuklik. Gerincem ívbe feszül, gyomromban fájó boldogság táncol. Lélegzet visszafojtva nyögöm ’Even’. Ujjaim elmerülnek szőke fürtjeiben, tétován simogatva, remegve. Hasam meg- megrándul, ahogy ajka lassan kicsalja belőlem a gyönyört. Lezárt szemhéjam mögött színes karikák táncolnak, és egyre csak gyűrűzik bennem a lüktetés. Érzem, ahogy mellém fekszik. Keze a mellkasomon, lábaink összeérnek. Lassan kinyitom szemem és mosolygó arcába nézek. A vágy ott lobog benne. Egyre csak néz.

Most én jövök.

Fölébe hengeredek. Megcsókolom. Hogy tudja mennyire élveztem, amit velem tett, nyelvem mélyen a szájába hatol. Megint táncolunk. Kezével tarkómat szorítja, lassan engedi el a számat. Tenyerem az ágyékán. Simítom, cirógatom, majd keményen tartva, a jól ismert mozdulatokkal kényeztetem tovább. Közben mellkasát csókolom, gyengéden szívom, harapom, hogy megjelöljem, az enyém. Nyelvemmel mellbimbóit simítom, reszket. Újra hallom, ’Isak’. Hasán a selymes szőr lefelé vezeti ajkaimat, orromban érzem tiszta, érzéki illatát. Szemeim isszák farka látványát. Tökéletes. Tekintetét keresem. Az égszínkék elveszett a fekete pupillákban. Rámosolygok. Visszamosolyog. Ajkam köré zárul, mélyen. Torkom feszeng, de nem baj, most nekem kell megőrjítenem Őt. Csukott szemmel falom, nyelem, miközben a vágy bennem is újra éled. Kezeimmel csípőjét szorítom. Ujjai a hajamba merülnek, fejemet fogva hagyja, hogy a ritmust én diktáljam. Érzem, hogy közel van, nagyon közel. Most. Teste ívbe feszül. Látom, ahogy szemeit lezárva élvez. Remeg, és elborít a gyönyörével.

Ezek vagyunk Mi. Univerzumunk e rövidke mégis örök pillanatában, egy tökéletes pár. Minden tekintetben.

Mellé fekszem. Lassan rám emeli tekintetét, amitől szívem nagyot dobban. Szerelem, hála, boldogság csillog a szemében, és tudom, hogy Ő is ezt látja most. Hosszú karjaival magához ölel. Szájára hajolok, és Ő gyengéd csókkal köszöni meg előbbi ténykedésemet. Ez most jó, békés, szeretettel teli. Arcomat mellkasára szorítom, a szíve fölé, hogy halljam a dobogást. Lábamat átvetem combján, hogy közel érezzem. Kezem a derekát öleli. A takarót magunkra borítjuk, és élvezzük a belőlünk áradó meleget, ahogy körül ölel és eggyé válunk benne. 

**Author's Note:**

> Vége <3
> 
> Köszönöm hogy elolvastad


End file.
